


[FF7CC]彼岸天光

by disciplesaga



Series: 锈蚀之梦 [8]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, 云玩家想象写作, 原创女主第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 原创女主，私设艾莉丝双胞胎姐姐，单箭头扎克斯，友情以上恋爱未满，拉扎德是幕后男主。因为各种原因没能通关游戏的云玩家想象写作，不负责任，错误大概很多，角色大概也很OOC，因此不建议真玩家阅读。原版已完结，改头换面重写中，修完全文预计八万字左右。墙外存档。
Relationships: Zack Fair & Original Female Character(s)
Series: 锈蚀之梦 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820137





	[FF7CC]彼岸天光

我们的星球上存在“生命之流”，它既是万物的起源，也是万物的归宿。

这条能够承载生命之重的“河流”富含不可思议的能量，一家名为神罗的武器公司率先研发出使用技术，并将这种能源命名为“魔晄”，随之而来的巨大经济利益使神罗水涨船高，经过数十年的吞并扩张后势力遍布全球，一跃成为整个星球的主宰。

神罗的总部位于米德加尔，是一座由钢铁与机械铸造的魔晄都市，占地极为广大，八座巨型魔晄炉日夜不休地为城市输送能源，离地高达五十米的钢铁圆盘支撑起以神罗大楼为中心的上层富人区，圆盘之下同样有人生活，却是截然不同的另一番光景。

虽然繁华且颇具现代风尚，米德加尔在本质里仍是与它的缔造者如出一辙，每一个零件都浸着冰冷与压抑，而能够俯瞰米德加尔的神罗大厦，对我来说也一直形同囚笼。

据说在神罗工作是一种荣誉，莫说社会地位，就连工资待遇也比其他地方喜人许多，然而作为以出生入死为己任的特种兵，可以预见地我将与长寿无缘，十有八九连领取退休金的机会都轮不上。

又一次外勤归来，我走进总部大厦，搭乘员工电梯前往位于六十层的主管室。

电梯迅速而平稳地上升，光滑如镜的门板映照出我同样僵硬的脸孔，写满不耐。

每次离开总部执行任务，回来之后都必须向部门主管做任务报告，对此我一向厌烦不已，比起当面汇报我更喜欢提交书面报告，那些千篇一律的内容只需要改动几个字就能应付了事。

“叮”的一声，六十层到了，电梯大门顺畅地向两边滑开。

门外有两个人结伴走来，恰巧都是熟人，其中一人与电梯内的我四目相接，愣了一下，之前不知在谈论什么好事，还停留在脸上的笑容一时晃得我眼花。

与他错开视线，我走出电梯，出于无法回避的同僚情谊而在接近他们时停下脚步向他们问安。

“日安，安吉尔，扎克斯。”

“日安前辈！好久没有看到你了！”

最先回应我的是扎克斯，他绽放出更为灿烂的笑容，像孩子一样在原地蹦了一下，似乎想冲上前来。

我刚要皱起眉头，另一边的安吉尔便伸手将他按在原地，这个一如既往稳重到沧桑的战士对我颔首致意：“日安，莉莉斯。”

而后他拍了拍扎克斯的肩膀：“我先去准备，不打扰你们了，不过不要忘记时间。”

也许是错觉吧，他十分多余地在某几个字上加了重音，但扎克斯毫无所察，以他一贯的精神百倍回道：“明白！”

安吉尔笑起来，扎克斯总是能让他露出这种属于保育员而非指导者的笑容，好像下一秒就会慈爱地揉搓起扎克斯那头看起来有点扎手的冲天发。

当然，这只是我不着边际的幻想而已，安吉尔说完便离开扎克斯，从我身边走过时还露出一个与他刚毅面容极不相称的揶揄笑容。

我目不斜视，权当作没看见。

电梯大门开启又合拢，显示屏的数字开始向下跳动。

通往主管室的这条走廊因为接近神罗高层而少有闲杂人等，金属材质的墙壁和地板在白炽灯下映着一个钢铁都市常见的冰冷无情，即使已经习惯，也依然让人生厌。

平时我会以不失仪态的最快速度通过这里，主管室虽然同样被金属四壁包裹，至少还有一点人气，但今天我只能停下脚步，因为走廊中间立着一个人高马大的家伙，完全没有打算像他的搭档一样积极地投入新任务。

安吉尔离开后扎克斯原形毕露，抓着头发对我咧嘴笑道：“前辈，我就要成为一级特种兵了！是安吉尔推荐的！”

喜悦之情溢于言表，透着翠绿的冰蓝色眼眸里满是鲜活的色彩，那是我见过一次就再也无法忘怀的大海的颜色，但我想他更适合广阔的天空。

拥有梦想，勇往直前。

“前辈？”

见我盯着他没有回应，扎克斯走近一步，疑惑地唤了一声。

我回过神，下意识将目光从他脸上移开，近乎冷漠地说道：“恭喜。”

“啊，谢谢……”

就像被无端浇了一头冷水，扎克斯仍是笑着，笑容里却渐渐透出失望。

再是铁石心肠的人面对这种神情也难以无动于衷，我扯出一个想必难看至极的笑容，像所有称职的前辈一样用同一套话术勉励道：“继续努力吧，一等兵不会是你的终点。”

也许心思单纯的人都比较好哄，扎克斯立刻因为这句话而容光焕发。

仰起头，他自得地说道：“没错！我啊，一定会成为英雄给你看！” 

“嗯，我会等待那一天的。”

自认已经礼数周全，我抬起脚继续往主管室走去。

眼角余光里扎克斯张了张嘴欲言又止，与他错身而过时我扔下一句“不早了，安吉尔还在等你”便加快脚步，没有给他再次开口的机会。

神罗拥有完善的作战指挥系统，除了高级战士的任务汇报，只有紧急或重要事务才需要直接面见主管，因此主管室里一如既往清净无比。

大门刚刚打开，研磨咖啡独有的苦涩醇香便扑面而来，正对门口的是一张弧形办公桌，寥寥几份纸质文件整齐码放着，最上面压着一副金丝眼镜，说明其主人的工作刚刚告一段落。

神罗战斗部门的主管拉扎德正坐在办公桌后，整个人放松地靠在椅背上，手里端着一杯咖啡，白色的雾气蒙蒙袅袅，让他掩在雾气之后的面容透出十足的惬意，即使看到我走进主管室也没有半点变化。

我走到办公桌前站定，不紧不慢地行礼。

“一级特种兵莉莉斯，报到。”

拉扎德这才有了反应，他将咖啡杯放到桌上，戴上眼镜，疲态顿时一扫而空，抬起头还是那个精明能干的神罗主管。

“欢迎回来。怎么样，这段时间过得愉快吗？”

我耸耸肩，拉过待客用的椅子坐下：“和米徳加尔大同小异，只不过空气里没有魔晄的臭味罢了。”

实际上魔晄并没有什么让人无法忍受的怪味，只是每次看到那种死腐一样的绿色，我都会身不由己地想要反胃。

拉扎德起身从饮水机接了一杯热水，放在我面前。

“那可是星球的礼物，你总不可能离开它而活。”

“礼物？它的主人说过‘我送给你了’这句话吗？我宁可钻木取火。”

“别开玩笑了莉莉斯，你知道那种技术已经失传很久了。”

不想再跟拉扎德东拉西扯，我将目光转移到他的电脑上，从我的角度可以看到某个同僚的脸招摇地挂在屏幕正中央。

“这家伙怎么回事？”

拉扎德同样看向屏幕，脸色严肃起来：“一级战士杰内西斯，一个月前失踪了。”

“失踪？”我愣了一下。

一个月前我还在偏远地区的深山老林之中，执行一点斩妖除魔的小任务以宣扬神罗的伟大正义，顺便为自己活动筋骨，消息因此闭塞了很久。

但“失踪”这种暧昧不明的用词无论何时何地都无法取信于人，一个高级战士不明不白失踪一个月意味着什么，只怕所有人都心知肚明。

“叛逃了吧？我一直以为杰内西斯的毕生追求就是扎根在萨菲罗斯身边，不断向他挑衅直到打倒他为止。顺便一问：萨菲罗斯还在吧？”

拉扎德露出哭笑不得的神情：“萨菲罗斯当然还在。”

“那就不必担心了，杰内西斯一定会回来。”

我的语气过于轻松，拉扎德也只当作笑谈。

杰内西斯这样凭本事、按规矩成为一级战士的同僚叛逃与否委实与我无关，我站起身，抹平衣摆上的褶皱，转身走向门口。

“这次的任务，某个我不认识的塔克斯会提交详细报告，没别的事我就回去休息了，这两天别安排新人给我，我还想多保持两天好心情。”

“等一下。”

所谓汇报永远都是走过场，除了一二闲谈拉扎德很少会在汇报结束后留我在主管室，因此听到他的声音再次响起时，我有些惊讶地回过身。

拉扎德从桌上那叠文件底部抽出一份递给我：“我想你或许会有兴趣。”

我接过来翻开看了一眼，对他高深莫测的笑容撇撇嘴。

“分明是你自己有兴趣吧。”

这薄薄的两张纸为我原本死水一样的生活注入了一点变数。

几天后，我正要离开总部，一个笑得像神经病一样的男人突然出现，在离研究室相当遥远的地方拦住我的去路。

也许他的神经还很坚韧，但我坚信他在精神方面绝对有某些无法根治的病症。

“日安，宝条博士。”

几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句问候，我强忍下拔剑斩杀的冲动，说完之后便迫不及待地从他身边走过，只想尽快远离他。

“呵呵……”毒蛇吐信一般柔滑的声音轻轻问道，“听说你要去找霍兰德？”

闻言我脚下一顿。

尽管研究部门与战斗部门不存在从属关系，我也很想就此撇下他一走了之，但宝条作为神罗科学部总管，绝不是我一个小小特种兵能够怠慢的存在，因此我不得不停下脚步面对他。

“不知您是从哪里听到了这种风言风语，但我这次的任务是经由拉扎德主管批准的个人行动。”

宝条超出研究员权限的消息灵通并不让人意外，我没有明说任务内容，就是希望他在此之上还能有点自知之明，不要去插手其他部门的事务。

可惜宝条的傲慢也包括了不把任何忌讳放在眼里。

“哦？难道不是杰内西斯吸引了你们吗？”

“很抱歉，我刚刚才结束为期一个月的外勤任务，对于发生在总部的事情并不是很了解，不过杰内西斯的下落不明我也有所耳闻，作为共事多年的同僚，我衷心希望他能平安无事。”

这段说辞连我都觉得冠冕堂皇，宝条再次笑起来，笑声比他的面容更加扭曲，让我发自内心地对继续与他交谈生出排斥，甚至多呼吸一口有他在场的空气都会窒息。

谁都无法否认宝条的确是个天才，但毫无疑问的他也是一个彻头彻尾的疯子，他的头脑有多聪明他的灵魂就有多疯狂，而他还在不断将更多人拉下由他制造的深渊。

“博士，我还有任务先行一步，祝您安康。”

再也无法忍受他看待标本一样的目光，我对他欠了欠身，转身大步向前走。

宝条没有阻拦，只是在我背后阴恻恻地自言自语。

“失败品对失败品。霍兰德啊霍兰德，你怎么可能比得过我呢？”

我不由加快速度。

跑进电梯时正遇上准备下楼的萨菲罗斯，多日不见他没有一点变化，冰绿色的眼睛淡漠地扫了我一眼，伸手按住开门键。

道了一声谢，我走进电梯。

萨菲罗斯和我一样自幼在神罗长大，但我们都不是喜欢主动与人结交的性格，加上职责各异，彼此之间虽称得上熟悉，平日里也不过是点头之交，此时理所当然一起陷入沉默。

神罗大楼过高的楼层让电梯下行也成了一段漫长的旅途，过了一会儿，萨菲罗斯低沉的声音突然在电梯厢中响起：“有任务吗？”

“是的。”我回道。

萨菲罗斯同样也是一身战斗装束，比他接近两米的身高更为长度惊人的正宗刀挂在腰侧，没有配置刀鞘因而锋芒外露。

“五台战争，快要结束了吧？”

想到这两天在总部盛行的传言，我向他问道。

萨菲罗斯“嗯”了一声。

五台战争始于多年之前，神罗公司业火燎原一般的扩张遭到意想不到的阻碍，谁也没有料到区区一个五台的负隅顽抗竟会拖成持久战。

为了拔除这根钉子，神罗投入了大量人力物力，不计其数的战士在五台获得功勋或留下生命，萨菲罗斯便是其中的佼佼者，正是这场战争缔造了他的英雄威名，也让他成为神罗征兵时最好用的活招牌，引得广大无知少年前赴后继。

相较之下，我这个从未踏上五台战场却顶着“Class 1st”头衔的特种兵，在许多人眼里便显得徒有其名，尽管五台战争打响时我还只是个不到十岁的小鬼头。

电梯厢在萨菲罗斯发出简短的单音之后再次沉寂，我们都没有去提及那个“失踪”的同僚，但杰内西斯一事还是对我产生了一点影响，我忍不住开口和萨菲罗斯攀谈起来。

“扎克斯似乎就要成为一级特种兵了，这次去五台你大概能碰上他。”

“安吉尔带在身边的那个二等兵吗？”

和以爱护后辈出名的安吉尔不同，萨菲罗斯很少会去在意损耗率高的下级士兵，他想了一下才将名字和人对上号，而后有些意外地低头看了我一眼：“你看起来很高兴。”

我没有否认，虽然刻意对扎克斯隐瞒了这种情绪，但我的确为他感到自豪。

自从担任训练员至今，经我之手输入五台的新人不胜枚举，他们之中全须全尾活到现在、甚至还能步步高升的只有扎克斯，他拥有值得称道的战斗天赋和讨人喜欢的活泼性格，如果加入一级战士的行列，想必会成为与四人我们截然不同的一颗新星。

何况，他还拥有那样的梦想。

想到这里，我不禁笑了起来。

‘我一定会成为英雄给你看的！’

可笑、空洞，却让人从心底萌生出美好和希望。

“从你手上出来的人都不差，这时候提拔他大概是为了补缺吧。”也许是我的表情太过怪异，萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉毛，复又冷淡下来，“但就算成了一级战士，又能停留多久呢？”

这样的话语于他而言多少有些失常，我想受到杰内西斯影响的人不止我一个。

电梯最终还是在沉默中到达一层，萨菲罗斯将要动身前往五台，与他道别之后，我离开总部走进米德加尔市区。

此时天光未明，城市也才刚刚苏醒，残留的夜色里，灯火不息的神罗总部如同盘踞在钢铁圆盘之上的辉煌巨兽，魔晄独有的莹绿幽光映照着天顶厚重的云层，使它看起来就像一个阴森魔境。

我一直都讨厌那种颜色。

背过身去眼不见为净，我拿出手机看了一眼。

现在还不到普通社员的上班时间，街上人影稀疏，每个早起的人都面带倦意，却在看到我后立刻精神一振，远远闪开。

我很清楚他们的想法。

神罗目前有四个一级特种兵，其中三个正式战斗人员——萨菲罗斯、杰内西斯、安吉尔，以及一个挂名成员——莉莉斯，也就是我。

三位男性战士除了保卫神罗以外还肩负宣传重任，在民间享福盛名甚至拥有专属后援会，而我则很少出现在人前，因此去掉偶像光环后，普通人绝对不会对我产生诸如崇敬、向往、爱慕之类的感情，只会觉得一大早就看到这样一个通身漆黑、披挂凶器的家伙十分倒霉。

为了让无辜的市民们能够保持良好的精神状态，我脚下一拐，走进一条小路里。

五台战争如今已经进入尾声，这标志着神罗终于扫清所有障碍成为星球霸主，拉扎德已经和安吉尔与扎克斯一道赶赴五台去见证这场旷日战争的终结，因此他交给我的任务还处于“自由行事”阶段，换言之尚未真正展开。

没有任务也没有新人的日子无异于带薪休假，我不知道普通人会在假期做什么，但我已经决定要在市区消磨时光，哪怕只是在街上漫无目的地闲逛也比回到总部强。

虽然时间尚早，一些赚早钱的店铺已经开门营业，街边餐馆摆出热腾腾的早餐，香味远远飘来钻入鼻腔，让腹部也发出只有我才能听到的鸣响。

饿了，就要吃饭，人类应该顺应各种自然生理需求。

我走进那家餐馆，在靠窗的位子坐下，店里人不多，店员带着菜单热情地走来，在我抬头看向他时笑容一僵，结结巴巴地问道：“先、先生，啊不，小姐，请问您需要些什么？”

心知他是被这双异于常人的魔晄眼吓到，我尽量扯出一个温和的微笑：“热牛奶，黄油吐司，谢谢。”

“好、好的，请稍等。”

店员急忙跑走，很快就端着餐盘摆放在我面前，我还未致谢他又再次跑开。

作为一个服务人员，这种表现当然十分失职，但我没有感到冒犯，反而对他心生同情。

——所谓“英雄”，其实就是这样渗人的怪物，真是抱歉啊。

在烤面包和热牛奶的香气中收回目光，我拿起餐刀将黄油均匀地抹在面包上。

也许特种兵在平民餐馆里吃早餐的画面难得一见，跑掉的店员还在背后悄悄观察我，但在发现我进食时和普通人没什么区别之后他就不再关注这里，我终究只是他这平凡一日中不经意的小插曲。

相较于神罗食堂里据说聘请顶尖大厨烹制、营养搭配严格的膳食，这样简单却美味的早餐更加让人舒心，慢条斯理地吃完之后，我捧着牛奶浅啜细品。

今天天气不佳，到了上班时间天色依然有些灰暗，但奔波于生计的人们照样要准时出门。窗外的街道上人来人往，一道笔挺的黑色身影倏然滑过，转瞬又隐没在人群里。

我愣了一下，大口喝完剩下的牛奶，在桌上放下几张钱，而后飞快地跑出餐馆。

如果我没有看错，那个人正是神罗情报机构——塔克斯的主任，曾。

塔克斯隶属于神罗公司治安维持部门，从职能上来说和我们战斗部门相近，但实际上他们的工作内容比战斗更为复杂，除了表面的治安维护、情报收集和特种兵选拔，还负责各种各样见不得光的肮脏事务，可以说是潜伏在背阳处的一把刺刀。

作为特种兵训练员，我的工作与塔克斯时有交集，塔克斯从军队中发掘富有潜力的人才，由我将他们引入特种兵的门槛，之后就让功能齐全的训练室包办他们的日常训练，跟随他们各自的队长奔赴战场。

因此我对塔克斯和他们的现任领队都不陌生，曾是一个认真负责且一丝不苟的男人，但工作性质带给他的冷酷总让我对他敬而远之。

人群熙熙攘攘，曾穿着西装、扎着马尾辫的身影在其中若隐若现，塔克斯的反侦察能力不亚于特种兵，贸然靠近必定会引起他的警觉，我只能依靠经过魔晄强化而远超常人的视力，不远不近地跟在后方。

曾似乎对身后的追踪者毫无所察，一路走向神罗总部。就在我以为他只是和往常一样重回工作岗位时，他却突然改变方向，走进通往下层区域的车站。

遮蔽大地的钢铁圆盘分割出泾渭分明的两个世界，圆盘之上整洁有序、富裕繁荣，在天气晴朗的日子里能看到广袤的天空和耀眼的阳光；圆盘之下则是名副其实的贫民窟，终年不见天日，处在秩序之外而鱼龙混杂，不被上层区域需要的一切都会在这里丢弃，人们以截然不同的姿态生存着，与上层彼此漠视、两不相干。

曾登上连接上下层的列车，我在车门即将关上时闪身进入他隔壁的车厢。

升任主任之后曾就很少参与一般任务，同时除了建有列车终点站的七号街以外，神罗对待下层区域也一向是置之不理的态度，我想不出有什么理由能让曾独自一人亲自前往贫民区。

这本也不是我该插手的事，无论曾是要去执行公务还是处理私事，跟上他的原因一半是出于无聊，另一半则是因为历代塔克斯主任都掌握了大量神罗机密，我想看看曾的这一次的目的地是否就是其中之一。

列车行驶到五号街的贫民窟时曾下了车。

这个区域相当于米德加尔垃圾场，脏乱差齐全，就连房屋都是由废弃建材改造而成。

曾一身衣冠楚楚，完全不受环境影响，弯弯绕绕地在狼藉的道路上越走越偏僻，最后在五号街边缘停下。

这里有一座破败的教堂，曾远远向里张望了一下，而后无声无息地绕到教堂侧面。

我屏住呼吸，放轻脚步，经由他的视觉死角躲进另一个更加隐蔽的角落里。

自古以来没有一个宗教信仰能在这个星球上形成规模，在神罗称霸之后更是只能在艺术作品里看到它们的踪影——譬如当下正在热播的某部电影，譬如某个下落不明的一级战士天天挂在嘴边的诗篇。

眼前这个教堂看起来已经荒废多年，墙上布满纵横交错的裂缝，房顶也有多处破漏，整体框架尚算完整，离危房却也不过只有一步之遥。

教堂深处本应是神坛的地方生机勃勃地开满鲜花，一个身着白色连衣裙的少女背对着我蹲在盛放的百合花之间，正在细心地打理花田。

我眨了眨眼睛，几乎以为这双被魔晄改造过的眼睛出现了异常。

鲜花草木在任何地方生长都不奇怪，唯独在充斥着魔晄能量的米德加尔绝无可能。

魔晄的源头生命之流就是这个星球的生命力，使用魔晄即是在耗损星球，任何建有魔晄炉的地方都会变为贫瘠荒地，早就有人为此提出抗议，甚至在遭到神罗镇压后反而还形成了有组织的反对势力，但对魔晄的垄断是神罗赖以存续的根基，神罗从未放弃。

米德加尔成为魔晄都市数十年，周围早已是一片荒漠，贫民区的土地上更是寸草不生，那个女孩究竟拥有何等神奇的力量，才能在这种地方种出花来？

我几乎是灼灼地盯着她。

少女的动作在这时停了下来，直起腰，若有所感般回过头。

一瞬之间我怔在原地，直到被心脏过于剧烈的跳动惊醒。

少女站起身，踮起脚尖小心翼翼地避开花枝走出花田，隔着教堂残缺的玫瑰窗向外张望。

我缩起身体，用尽全力将自己塞进她看不见的墙角里。

“奇怪，是我的错觉吗？”

无论是我还是曾都没有被她发现，她疑惑地用指尖点着脸颊歪歪脑袋，而后再度回到花丛中。

与受她精心呵护的纯白花朵一样，即使是在这永远见不到阳光的地方，她的纯真与美丽也没有任何瑕疵，让人觉得只有世间一切最美好的事物才能与她相配，她柔软的笑容和亚麻色的发辫都温暖又可爱，我从未在镜子里见过如此鲜活的色彩。

我看着她，又不敢去看她。

用力按住心口，曾以为自己是个没有心跳的死人，现在却觉得它鼓动得太过大声。

她会不会听见，会不会跑出来，会不会看见我，会不会被我吓到？

脑袋里就像刮起飓风，想清出干净的空间，又不断卷入更多混乱。

你不是我，绝对不是。

那么你究竟是谁？

跌跌撞撞地离开教堂，几乎看不清脚下的路，我跑到一个陌生的地方，颓然靠在墙上，仰头注视着上方的米德加尔，那个空中都市看起来又黑又沉，压得人喘不过气来。

清脆的脚步声由远及近，一个冰冷的声音穿透耳中回荡不休的轰隆鸣响对我说道：“一等兵莉莉斯，你违规了。”

我慢慢转过头，努力了一会儿才看清他的脸，眉心那颗鲜红的朱砂痣终于让我回到现实。

“她是谁？”我轻声问道。

“这不是你该知道的，莉莉斯小姐。”

一度停止运转的思考能力滞涩地缓慢复原，我抹了一把脸，撑着墙壁站直身子，走到他面前。

“看来你很清楚我想知道什么。”

曾没有否认，却依然无动于衷：“莉莉斯小姐，这一次你跟踪我的事我可以不向上面汇报，只是你必须保证没有下次。”

我嗤笑出声：“那么就请你如实汇报吧。好了，她是谁，我不想再问第三遍。”

曾低下头，劝诫似的地看着我，这让我想起已经在记忆里模糊的他年轻的时候，似乎也曾是个充满人情和血性的人。

对视的目光互不相让，过了半晌，他叹了一口气。

“我没有权力向你说明，你可以去问宝条博士，或者，已经离开神罗的霍兰德博士也是一个不错的选择。”


End file.
